


In Which Marinette Plans a Date  for Herself

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically what the title says, F/M, gee wonder who he plans the date for, marinette gives chat advice for a girl's dream date, platonic marichat on the side I guess, shitpost fic?shitpost fic, very hard question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck is that in your hand?” Chat was the first to break the silence.</p><p>“This is a mega sized cleaver done on special command by my father. What the fuck are you doing on my roof at midnight?”</p><p>Chat’s eyes drafted from the cleaver to the obviously pissed off girl in front of him. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“What’s a girl’s dream date?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Marinette Plans a Date  for Herself

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I'm spamming the tag with my bullshit plotless drabbles. I'm sorry

There are many fortunate things when you are living without neighbors above you. Like the fact that no one is teaching baby elephants how to tap dance on their floor(your roof) at three in the morning. So imagine Marinette’s surprise when she heard a very loud noise on her balcony. Well, this requires drastic measures.

For the many things Chat Noir expected to see when he landed on his classmate’s balcony, said classmate bursting through the trapdoor with a warrior’s scream, armed with a very dangerous sharp object wasn’t one of them.

Chat screamed.

Marinette screamed.

They stared blankly at each other.

“What the fuck is that in your hand?” Chat was the first to break the silence.

“This is a mega sized cleaver done on special command by my father. What the fuck are you doing on my roof at midnight?”

Chat’s eyes drafted from the cleaver to the obviously pissed off girl in front of him. He cleared his throat.

“What’s a girl’s dream date?”

Marinette dropped the dragon-sized cleaver. She blinked at him.

“What?”

Chat inhaled.

“What’s a girl’s dream date? Please, Princess. Help a poor stray in need of advice.”

“Why did you come to ask me? Why aren’t you asking one of your friends?”

 _Well, you are technically one of my friends. The other options would be Alya or Chloe and both are a no, no._ Chat thought, but isn’t like he could say this out loud. Instead, he turned on the best kitten eyes. Marinette sighed. 

“Okay, I’ll help you. The dream date honestly depends from person to person, but the food is something that is always a good score.” Marinette suggested.

Chat took out a notepad and a pen from his suit’s pockets and started noting things down.

“Alright so dinner. Duck à l'Orange or Coquilles Saint-Jacques? The second one seems better cause it is after all a dinner and we don’t want to be stuffed. What type of cheese should I bring? Please, not Camembert. Maybe some Bre de Melun? No, ridiculous. Beaufort d’ete is much better. I think some Blanquette de Veau could also work. And maybe a salad? Foie Gras or Truffle Salad? Maybe Foie Gras, the quality truffle take some time to get. For drinking, I think an Alsacian pinot noir could work.”Chat basically monologued while scribbling furiously in his notepad.

“I was thinking about pizza and coke, but okay.” Marinette commented.”What about dessert?”

Chat frowned while tapping his chin thoughtfully with his pen.

“Mousse...nah, too cliche. Maybe a charlotte...no, too simple. Hm...how about…” he snapped his fingers.” A croquembouche. Big, with some rose decorations and chocolate and caramel.”

Marinette looked at him incredulously. Was he literally gonna get a goddamn croquembouche for a first date? Whatever girl got his attention, she was lucky, Chat seemed to be the spoiling type.

“Where are you gonna get a freaking croquembouche until tomorrow?” 

Chat stared at her, obviously in trouble. Damn he didn’t think about...wait a minute.

“Your parents own a bakery right?” Chat questioned.

“Yes, it is two floors down if you bothered to look.”

“How much?”

“Excuse moi?”

“I need the best croquembouche till tomorrow afternoon, please. How much is it, plus the sudden impolite midnight ordering tax?”

“Chat, a croquembouche is expensive as it is, maybe you shouldn’t…”

“Princess, just tell me a price.”

Marinette tried to squeeze her brain for the price of the dessert, but she couldn’t remember exactly, isn't like they were ordered on a daily basis.

“I think it is one hundred euro and something, but I’m not sure.”

“Alright, so almost three hundred euros. I’m not usually an asshole, putting a pastry order in the middle of the night so a compensation is needed.”

Marinette opened her mouth to argue, but Chat just cut her off.

“What about flowers?”

“Again, it is subjective. Personally, I think jasmine flowers are beautiful and the perfume is fantastic. And maybe patchouli flowers. But if you want to throw a shade of color then some freesias or peony could work.”

“And one more question. Music?”

“Low, just for background and keep it varied.”

Chat’s smile at that point could probably keep the Eiffel tower lit for days.

“Thank you so much Princess!” he said launching forward and pulling Marinette in a tight hug.”You are a blessing for the world.”

“You are welcome, alley cat.”

Marinette could say she was happy he finally found a girl that made him forget about Ladybug.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

“Chat where are we going?” Ladybug questioned.

She couldn’t believe she agreed with this. While meeting for patrol, Chat said he has a surprise for her, but she had to wear a blindfold. If she wouldn’t trust the damn cat so much, she might have disagreed. 

“Alright my lady, you can take it off now.”

When she did, her breath stopped. They were on a rooftop, surrounded by floral arrangements. _Jasmine and patchouli and freesias_. The view was fantastic, the Eiffel Tower glittering in the distance and the lights of the city shining into the night, making up for the lack of stars in the sky. A tango played softly in the background. The smell of the food set on the two person table made her stomach growl. And of course, there was la pièce de résistance, the croquembouche. The whole date was for her. Of course. Why did she even thought there was another girl.

“Would my lady make me the pleasure to join me for dinner?” Chat said smoothly while making a courteous bow and extending his hand for her.

Ladybug smiled and accepted the invitation. Well, isn’t like she will refuse it especially when she knew how much effort he put into it. Also, that brilliant smile on his face may also be a factor.

And she absolutely loved croquembouches.


End file.
